El Error
by Alice Terrys
Summary: El error había sido confiar en mi poder. Había sido confiar en que todo saldría bien. El error, en fin, había sido no darme cuenta de lo ciega que estaba. Y de que esa ceguera, habían costado las cosas más valiosas que tenía en la eternidad.


**"The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: "El Error"**

**Autor: Alice Terrys**

**Pareja: Edward/Bella.**

**Summary: "El error había sido confiar en mi poder. Había sido confiar en que todo saldría bien. El error, en fin, había sido no darme cuenta de lo ciega que estaba. Y de que esa ceguera, habían costado las cosas más valiosas que tenía en la eternidad".**

**Rating: T.**

**Número de palabras: 2578.**

* * *

_Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que ni siquiera recordaba cómo habíamos llegado a ésta situación._

_En brazos de Jasper, sólo recordaba fragmentos de lo que había sucedido._

_Lo que había arruinado nuestras existencias._

Él Corría.

Sólo corría.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en usar algún medio de transporte; no le importaban las apariencias, pese a que nadie lo veía. No le importaba la lluvia, que en esos momentos golpeaba sin dar tregua, creando una especie de muro entre él y su camino.

Tampoco le importaban las recomendaciones de las personas que lo amaban, ni arriesgar su vida.

Sólo le importaba llegar hacia donde estaba Bella.

Y es que todos sabíamos lo que ella representaba para él. Era la persona que había logrado que de alguna manera viviese de vuelta, que no considerara su eternidad como algo trágico e inevitable, sino como algo por lo que agradecía estar en ésa situación.

Y ella, pese a ser la persona más suspicaz que había conocido, era a su vez la persona más inocente que conocería quizás.

Su carrera era rápida, grácil; la lluvia lo golpeaba, pero no la sentía. Estaba corriendo en una especie de bosque, lleno de árboles y fango. Con cada paso que daba, restos de las consecuencias de la lluvia se disparaban en todas direcciones. El viento, que acompañaba la lluvia, empañaba la imagen, casi nítida.

Sólo se guiaba por el olfato, y por la aterradora convicción de que Bella estaba en el mayor de los peligros.

Se movía a ciegas, ya que no se encontraba en Forks. Sino mucho más lejos.

Los bosques a las afueras de Volterra eran realmente espesos, y para alguien inexperto, era muy fácil perderse. Pero como Edward era un vampiro, éste no era un hecho de relevancia.

Lo que él no veía en su desesperación, y si era un hecho de importancia, era que lo vigilaban.

_"Esto no puede estar pasando. Es exclusivamente mi culpa"_, murmuraba Edward mientras corría. La expresión de rostro denotaba que, si fuese humano, sus ojos estarían hinchados de llorar.

Por supuesto que no era su culpa, sino que simplemente era un reflejo de su ya tan acostumbrada actitud sobre protectora para con Bella. Esto era culpa del destino, de los sucesos. De pequeños descuidos, de grandes consecuencias.

Bella era especial. No sólo para nosotros, sino para todos. Tenía la capacidad de resistir los ataques mentales de los demás vampiros, incluido el poder de Edward. Para ser humana, eso la convertía en un ser realmente especial y valioso.

Valioso para quienes la podrían considerar un arma.

Pero esa habilidad tan extraña se vio inmensamente eclipsada cuando Bella quedó embarazada. No de un humano; ni siquiera del hombre lobo. Sino de un vampiro, un ser destinado a dejar en el olvido la esperanza de la concepción.

Una vez más, ella nos había sorprendido gratamente. Obviamente, su embarazo no era normal. El bebé crecía en ella a una velocidad alarmante, casi imposible de imaginar.

Había sido una sorpresa interesante recibirlos repentinamente de su luna de miel, con una Bella con vientre abultado.

Por supuesto, Rosalie, Esme y yo habíamos quedado encantadas con el hecho de tener un bebé en la familia.

Y como era de esperarse, Edward temía por su vida.

Como si de una marca en el destino de los dos fuese, la felicidad no había durado demasiado, cuando un descubrimiento, demasiado tardío, había arruinado la calma: Alguien de afuera sabía sobre el embarazo. Y no era precisamente alguien que _debía_ saberlo.

Aún para mi es borroso recordarlo. La decisión de llevarse con ellos a Bella había sido tan rápida, tan espontánea, que no me había dado tiempo a reaccionar. Ni a mi, ni Edward, ni a nadie.

Los Volturi consideraban a Bella la joya de su colección, tan repugnantemente valiosa como para observar todos los cambios que sufriría en las últimas etapas de su utópico embarazo. Ahora no sólo tenían la excusa de su magnífico poder, sino que además, era la primera mujer humana registrada en su antigua historia que fuese capaz de concebir a un vampiro.

Todo había sido perfectamente calculado. Nos habían tenido vigilados todo el tiempo, desde el momento en el que habíamos vuelto de Italia, sin confiar en nuestra palabra de transformar a Bella.

Ellos conocían mi habilidad de predecir las cosas. Se habían concentrado en pensar en otras actividades mientras estuvieron a las afueras de Forks, lo suficientemente lejos como para que ninguno de la familia los detectase. Y simplemente…atacaron.

Eran 10, quizás 20 de ellos. Tarde vi que sólo eran vampiros de distracción, y que el objetivo real era Bella, lejos de nosotros.

Bella estaba sola en su casa esa noche. Aún era temprano.

Nosotros nos encontrábamos en nuestra casa, cada uno absorto en sus actividades. Cuando los vi entrar raudamente a Forks, supe que el ataque no era hacia nosotros.

Pero quizás lo supe demasiado tarde.

Cuando Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward y yo llegamos lo más cerca que pudimos de la casa de Bella, ya había una muralla de vampiros trabándonos el paso. Y era imposible atacar sin llamar la atención de los incautos pueblerinos.

Podía ver como se llevaban a Bella, asustada, sin comprender lo que sucedía.

No pudimos hacer nada, para cuando los vampiros desaparecieron.

La impotencia era máxima. Emmett destruía árboles; Jasper nos destruía a todos con sus sentimientos nefastos, nublando por momentos mis visiones. Carlisle intentaba tranquilizar a Esme y Rosalie, diciéndoles en vano que algo podría hacerse.

Y como siempre, Edward nos había dejado atrás.

Nos había prohibido acompañarlo en su rescate, argumentando que en caso de que algo saliera mal, él no quería ser responsable por nuestras muertes. En vano.

Poco tiempo después, una vez calmados, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper los siguieron.

Podía ver como seguían exactamente los mismos pasos que Edward en su camino.

Incansablemente, los había seguido entre bosques, mares, y ciudades, buscando pistas por donde hubiesen pasado. Sin dudas, le había dicho que la llevarían a Volterra. Algo me lo indicaba, algo intuía.

Y como siempre, Edward había creído en mi palabra.

Su actitud era implacable, al igual que las de sus enemigos. Pero no le importaba. Su mente fría, que a ratos lograba dominar a la mentalidad salvaje y desesperada que lo dominaba en esos momentos, le decía que no la tocarían. Que la necesitaban, que la querían analizar, estudiar. Observar.

Y para eso la necesitaban viva.

Parecía que todo duraba días, semanas enteras. A eso debía de sumarse nuestra incapacidad para dormir, que empeoraba las cosas. Pero sólo habían pasado unas horas, que no llegaban a completar un día.

Por momentos podía divisar instantes borrosos de la esclavitud de Bella. Podía sentir sus pensamientos confusos, su miedo, su incertidumbre. Había podido ver los lugares por donde sus captores habían pasado, hasta que finalmente la visión se había reducido a un lugar lúgubre, frío. Sin luz.

Por un momento el pánico surcó mi mente, al recordar mi propio cautiverio.

- _Por qué me hacen esto? Edward…él les dijo que…_

- _No importa ahora lo que él haya dicho, Bella.- había dicho la voz conciliadora de Aro. Se encontraba delante de ella, en la penumbra.- Ahora las cosas son muy distintas a aquella época, sabes? Eso.- dijo señalando el vientre de Bella.- Lo cambia todo._

- _Por favor…_

Podía sentir la desesperación de Bella. Ella quería salvar al niño. Era todo lo que le importaba. Nada más. Ella cumpliría cualquier cosa con tal de salvarlo. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, aunque sólo fuese una visión.

Si el precio que tenía que pagar era su vida, por que no la mataran a ella y al niño juntos, lo haría. Vi, sentí, intuí su determinación.

Mi mente fría intentó dominarse; podía sentir como en la habitación de al lado, Carlisle se excusaba con Charlie, inventando una historia de huída repentina con Edward. Podía sentir los nervios de Esme a mí alrededor, sin la necesidad de mi marido.

A su vez, como si fuese a propósito, podía recordar la sonrisa de Bella, la felicidad que sentía al estar junto a Edward, y al saber que iba a dar a luz a su hijo.

Intentaba concentrarme. Tenia que saber el paradero de Edward.

Y lo vi.

Lo vi llegando a la ciudad, nublada y tenebrosa, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo, creando una especie de muro sobre él y sobre toda la ciudad, que en esos momentos parecía en ruinas.

Lo vi entrar en ella, tan decidido como en el bosque.

Y también vi el desastre.

Temblé de pies a cabeza, parada en la mitad del perfecto living de Esme. Por un momento, dejé de respirar. No lo necesitaba, pero ya era un hábito. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, al tiempo de que me percataba de que todo estaba saliendo irremediablemente mal.

Bella iba a dar a luz.

Sola, en el calabozo adonde la habían confinado.

Podía oírla llorar, sola en la oscuridad. No iba a resistirlo sola. Simplemente, ese era el límite de sus fuerzas.

Y Edward…era una trampa. Lo habían conducido al lado opuesto de la ciudad, lejos de Bella. Lejos del niño que nacería sin su ayuda. Yo lo había conducido a eso. Yo había sido la ciega.

Otra vez me habían engañado.

En el camino lo habían estado siguiendo, sin tocarlo. Él no se había percatado. O no había querido darse cuenta.

Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper estaban demasiado detrás. Ya no podrían detenerle.

Manoteé nerviosa mi celular, con la esperanza de que Edward me escuchase. De que parara, de que girara de dirección, ya tan dispuesto a su propia muerte que estaba.

Mientras marcaba el número, una nueva visión, tan nítida que parecía real, apareció de la nada.

El celular.

Se había olvidado el celular.

Y la visión era tan clara porque lo estaba viendo allí, frente a mí.

Corté.

Intenté llamar a Jasper, pero el celular simplemente no contestaba. Estaba inhabilitado tal vez por la lluvia, tal vez por la distancia.

Mi garganta se cerraba, al ver el desenlace.

La imagen, los sonidos, el frío, y las penumbras de Bella se apagaban lentamente, como si de una vela que llega al final de su vida se tratase. Sin percatarme de ello, estaba destruyendo el celular de Edward en mis manos, apretándolo en mi impotencia.

En algún momento que tampoco descifré, Esme llegó a mi lado, preocupada. No podía decirle la verdad. No podía.

Ni siquiera estaba pasando, y ya sabía lo que pasaría.

La visión de Bella se apagaba, mientras la de Edward se hacía cada vez más clara: rodeado, indefenso entre una multitud de vampiros de capas rojas.

Habían tomado su debilidad, su amor por Bella. Habían tomado venganza, por los rechazos anteriores a unirse a ellos, y a convertir a Bella. Habían tomado provecho de ésta, para estudiarla, para sacrificarla.

Me abracé a Esme, sabiendo que ya no podría hacer nada.

Sin mediar palabras, ella me entendió, como solo podía hacerlo una madre.

Sin ánimos, volví a marcar un número al azar.

- Alice? Que pasa? Que viste?- preguntó la voz de Rosalie del otro lado. Era incapaz de contestar.- Alice?

- Vuelvan. Sólo…vuelvan. No avancen más.

- Pero…

- Sólo háganlo. Por favor.

Por un momento, sólo sentía el ruido del reloj de Esme. Podía sentir sus brazos, y la quietud de Carlisle, al comprender lo que había pasado. Podía sentir mi dolor, duplicado por el de Esme y el de Carlisle.

Intenté, en vano, ver algo.

Sólo veía oscuridad. No veía nada. Absolutamente nada.

Y por un momento, contuve el aire.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Me había olvidado del niño.

Concentré las pocas fuerzas mentales que me quedaban, y lo vi.

En realidad, lo sentí. Sentí su presencia, nueva en éste mundo. Nueva para mí, desordenada, caótica. Estaba en la oscuridad, llorando.

Comprendí que incluso para mí, su futuro era incierto en esos momentos.

No podía saber si viviría, gracias al sacrificio de sus padres.

No podía saber si moriría, a causa de lo mismo.

Pude ver débilmente que los demás hacían caso a mis palabras, y volvían.

Comprendí en ese momento, que no había podido comprobar sus destinos, sus vidas. No había podido salvarlos. Que como todo, mi poder tenía un defecto, un hueco. Y ellos lo habían encontrado. Nosotros habíamos flaqueado, nos habíamos confiado.

Pero ahora sabía, más que nunca, que mi poder tendría que ser usado. Lo que nos quedaba de ellos dos, el recuerdo de su existencia, estaba allí, entre los malditos que nos los habían arrancado. No sabía como lo haríamos, pero lo haríamos.

Pero por un momento, y para toda la eternidad, deseé perder mi don.

El don que sólo había servido para dar fin a sus vidas.

* * *

Hola!!

Bueno...espero que sea de su agrado! no acostumbro a escribir cosas trágicas XD pero tomé el reto cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez, y sólo tal vez...podría!

**espero que les guste! y ya saben, ls que me vienen leyendo, y para las nuevas tambien: los reviews son como mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gustó.**

**Nos estamos leyendo!!!**

**_Alice_**


End file.
